Que bello
by Luna Elric Mellark
Summary: por qué me miras así? mientras me visto sin ti ... y así recordaba cada centimetro de ese cuerpo que era suyo a placer para amar , engañar . mientras se mojaba los labios y decía en su mente " mierda" Lemon...


Que bello

* * *

Reclaimer : fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni la canción que bello.

* * *

La observo detenidamente de arriba hacía abajo , sin que la joven de cabello rubio se percatara de esa mirada curiosa lo que había recorrido por más de un minuto con deseo ; esa mirada que insinuaba más a cada vistazo que saboreaban sus ojos color miel.

Por… porque me miras así? - cuestiono Winry percatándose de la mirada que la acechaba .

Edward se volteo rapídamente para que ella no notara su desate pasional mientras lentamente se mojaba los labios .

No es nada - dijo el joven secamente

Winry observo a su marido , estaba de humor luego de la pelea de anoche ; debería estas más que serio aun cuando ella lo había rechazo la noche anterior antes de dormir.

Y aunque fuera masoquista a su mente venía la misma escena de la noche anterior que no concluyo

Ambos se encontraban unidos en un beso apasionado ; mientras las caricias surgían de la obscuridad ; Edward delineaba con su mano derecha el rostro de Winry desde su suave cabello hasta su cuello en el cúal se iban adentrando sus labios en busca de los suspiros que la rubía callaba.

Ed…...- susurro a su oído tratando de levantarse de la cama en donde era presa del placer.

No… - dijo serio

Mientras la devolvía a su lugar ; tomándola fuertemente de los hombros y forzándola a recostarse callando sus susurros con otro beso .

Poco a poco esas muestras de cariño eran más salvajes . Winry conocía a Edward más que bien y sabía lo brusco que llegaba a ser algunas veces en su intento de demostrar su amor y cariño , aunque no fuera como ella hubiera querido ; Él joven tomo el control completo le arrancaba gemidos ahora en lugar de los susurros que llegaban a sus oídos excitandolo cada vez más , mientras le mordia el labio suavemente hasta recorrer con su lengua su hermoso cuello mojandolo así con su cálida saliva con la cuál la marcaba como suya.

Hasta que llego a sus senos , los cuales apretaba cada vez más fuerte hasta que le arranco su camisón para dormir ; dejando al descubierto esa hermosa anatomía femenina que conocía más que bien ; pero el cual estaba dispuesto a recorrer las veces que le fueran posibles.

Basta Edward Elric!- grito atónita Winry quien del placer cambio repentinamente a la seriedad.

Que te pasa?- cuestiono el ojidorado , mientras observaba como la joven su tapaba los senos con sus manos

Esta….. esta noche no , Edward-

-qué? – la miro anonadado

- me oíste , no quiero hacerlo esta noche

-pero , por qué Winry?

- Así no

Acaso tienes la regla? –cuestiono apenado mientras se cubria los ojos

No, no es eso Edward …..simplemente hoy no.

Debes tener una razón…. Estas loca, sabes cuento nos gusta hacerlo cada noche , incluso en las mañanas – dijo Edward como Excusa mientras se sonrojaba

Hoy no Edward ¡! – finalizo la rubía mientras se volteaba y cubría su desnudez con su camisón ; el mismo que Edward le había arrancado momentos antes.

Sucede algo? Custiono winry

Eh? ….. no , nada – comento distraído mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación dispuesto a olvidar la mala noche que tuvo anteriormente.

¿Acaso la lastimo mucho cuando le hago el amor?

¿Le incomodara que me excite demasiado rápido?

¿Y si ya no me quiere?

Era tanta su angustia que a su mente venía lo peor ; quizás debería darle tiempo ….o ir al fondo de esa discusión

.

Edward bajo a la cocina mientras winry aun permanecia en la habitación no la dejaria salir hasta que concluyera.

Quizás le exigi de más -se decía una y otra vez mientras le preparaba un té.

* * *

Bueno e aquí la primera parte de mi fic " que bello" inspirado en la canción que bello de la sonora dinamita …..bueno de el remake de playa limbo espero les guste y no se angustien seguire con mis fics de " miedo al color " y días sin ella.

blablablablabla

sayonara y gracias

Luna Elric Mellark


End file.
